


big waves and gay panic

by phoenixthefirebird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy, Human Catra (She-Ra), Human Scorpia (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Love at First Sight, No Lesbians Die, POV Catra (She-Ra), Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), Top Adora (She-Ra), catra embarrasses her self a lot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixthefirebird/pseuds/phoenixthefirebird
Summary: tw//descriptions of drowning, mentions of burns, mayonnaiseCatra doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but the new life guard provides a pretty good argument.Inspired by a piece of fan art
Relationships: Adora & Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	big waves and gay panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grookey_vibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grookey_vibes/gifts).



> This was inspired by a piece of fanart! I'll leave a link at the end.
> 
> also: happy christmas to my best friend :)

Catra was a powerful surfer. She had trained every day as long as she could remember. She was the envy of all the other surfers.

The bay she trained at had several different names. Mostly, (usually by locals), it was called Brightmoon Bay, because at night the moon was always bight enough to light your way across the beach, even on the cloudiest of nights.

But sometimes, the lifeguards called it the Fright Zone, because the waves could get very high during storms.

There was a hut at the back of the beach for lifeguards. There was always at least three lifeguards on duty at one time. One in the hut, one patrolling the beach, and one positioned on a rock ready to dive in if there were any casualties in the water. All the lifeguards wore bright red swimsuits so that they could be visible among the tourists.

* * *

Catra had been surfing all day. It was warm and sunny, and the waves were the perfect hight. Everything was going so smoothly. Standing up on her board, riding on top of the wave, hair flowing out behind her... curving over the crest, feeling the ocean air on her face as the wave curved over her head... everything was perfect. She smoothly rode onto the sand again and picked up her board.

Her board was black with a red symbol at the bottom. She had seen this symbol in her dream, and she knew she had to make make a note of it. So she painted it on her surfboard. It was a simple design, just an image of two pointy wings reflected on had side and a diamond in the middle, but Catra new it was important.

She tucked her board under her arm went to the spot where her friend was sitting and slipped on her sandals.

"Hi, Entrapta," Catra said as she put down her board. "Take care of that for me will you,"

"Sure thing," Entrapta said, grinning at Catra. She was wearing a black wetsuit with purple highlights. It matched her hair perfectly. Entrapta liked to go diving.

"Is Scorpia working today?"

"Yes, she should be in the food hut now,"

"Cool," Catra picked up her purse. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you,"

"Okay," Catra said as she walked across the bay and up the tarmac slope.

At the top of the slope were several cars and a few benches as well as the food hut. There were several people milling around with food or drinks, getting into cars, talking to each other, going down to the beach... just generally enjoying the sun.

"Catra!" The food hut chef shouted as Catra walked up the slope.

"Hey, Scorpia," Catra replied. "I'll have the usual,"

"Spicy chips and a milkshake coming up"

"Great," Catra placed a pile of money on the counter. "How've you been?"

"Not too bad... no annoying costumes... yet,"

"Good. I'll go wait in my usual spot,"

"ok," Scorpio replied, glancing up.

Catra walked over to a bench across the cliff. There was nothing special about this spot, it was just where Catra usually sat while she waited for her food. 

It was just before she sat down that she realised she had a mix of sand and seaweed on her legs. Catra face when bright red. She tried to brush it off as inconspicuously as she could but... needless to say, it did not work as well as she'd hoped.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a pale brown bikini. Not stylish, just practical (as in, the bottom half were shorts). She wore it every time she went surfing. It was pretty worn out now, but she still loved it.

"Catra!" Scorpia shouted. "Your foods ready!"

Catra got up and went to get it.   
  
"Thanks!" Catra said.

She picked up a packet of mayonnaise and began walking down the slope. She was glad of her sandals, as the sand could get very hot. She had suffered severe burns in her first summer at this beach.

When she got to her spot she attempted to open her mayonnaise. This was a task she had never been good at. She had long nails as well, which didn’t help.

"Do you need any assistance with that?" Entrapta asked, looking up from her book.

"I, uh, no... no, I don't," Catra said, spilling the sauce all over her hands. "Achhhh... I- Entrapta, do you have a wipe?" 

"I don't, I didn't bring a bag,"

"Well," Catra said, dropping the remaining sauce in the chip box. "The sea exists,"

She got up and started walking towards the sea. She dipped her hands in and started to wash them when something- someone caught her eye. It was a lifeguard, standing on a rock. Catra had been seeing her around the beach for weeks, but had never properly looked at her. She was a tall, muscular woman, with blonde hair and piercings blue eyes. She was very hot.  
  
The woman suddenly looked her way. Catra went bright red and almost fell into the water. She stood up and stiffly walked back to Entrapta. 

"Catra... your face is all red... are you ok?" Entrapta asked as she walked over. 

"Yes! I am!" Catra said quickly, picking up her board.   
  
Catra ran back to the sea. She swam in to wait for a wave. Other surfers gathered around her. After a while, someone shouted to alert all the other surfers there was a wave. Everyone started swimming forward. 

Once Catra was on her board again all her feelings melted away. She felt an overwhelming sense of euphoria as she rode, even though she did this every day.   
  
She was just riding over the wave when she spotted the lifeguard again. They made eyes contact. Catra lost her balance. She fell into the water. She tried to grab her board but she could find it. She couldn’t get to the surface. There was something blocking her way up. She tried to scream, but it only made her more distressed. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of red in front of her. She tried to grab it but it was gone before she could. Someone began pulling at her armpits. She tried to grab onto what ever was pulling her, but she couldn’t reach. She blacked out.

* * *

She woke up coughing in a muscular woman’s arms.   
  
"Phew," the woman said. "I almost lost you in that wave. Are you ok?"

Catra then realised who she was being held by. The hot lifeguard. SHE WAS BEING HELD BY THE HOT LIFEGUARD. 

"I-," Catra coughed again.

"Your eyes really are beautiful..." The lifeguard said.

Catra had hetrochromia. One of her eyes was blue and the other was yellow.

The lifeguard spoke again. "I’m Adora, by the way,"

"Catra," Catra replied, looking into the lifeguard- Adora's face for the first time. Catra didn’t believe at love at first sight, but the was the two looked at each other then provided a pretty good argument.   
  
Adora let go of Catra. "Wow- you have a lot of earrings, don't you?" The blonde said, somewhat in awe.

"You really do notice everything, don't you," Catra replied.   
  
"No- I didn't- I didn't mean to come off as a creep I just-," Adora stammered.

Catra laughed. "I know,"

"Are sure you're ok? You could have drowned there," Adora said, nervously.

"I think I’m ok... I'll just take a break for a whi- hey my board!"

Catra tried to dive into the water again but Adora grabbed her hand. "NO! You can't go in! Not after that! You’ll still be weak! You nearly _drowned_!"

"But I need my board!" Catra almost shouted, wrenching her hand away from Adora. 

"Catra! Please... I'll.. I'll get one of the other lifeguards to get it for you later,"

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because you’re super beautiful. This is not because I like yo-," Catra stopped, realising what she said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Adora asked. 

"I... uh...,"

Adora grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "I like you too,"

"I don’t believe in love at first sight," Catra said seriously.

"Me neither. But then maybe... that’s why we should be together," Adora replied, pulling Catra closer.

"You're such an idiot..." Catra whispered, with their lips almost touching. 

They kissed gently. It felt so right. Like they should have always been that, even though then had never met. 

"Do you need me to walk you back?" Adora asked.

"No, I’m actually here with my friend," Catra replied.

"Well, uhh, I should.. probably let your friend know what happened,"

"Yes, you can have my number," Catra laughed.   
  
Adora laughed too. "Thank you, but I do really need to tell your friend,"

"ok,"

Adora took Catra's hand and smiled. They walked together though the crowds of people. Everyone melted away into nothing. It was just Catra and Adora.   
  
"So this is what love feels like," Catra laughed.

Catra sat down next to Entrapta.

"Oh my chips!" She said, putting one to her mouth. 

Adora knelt down next to Entrapta. "Hi. I'm Adora, I'm a lifeguard here. I saved Catra from drowning, so I need you to keep an eye on here,”

"Of course," Entrapta replied.

Catra handed Adora a piece of paper. "My number," She said, sipping her milkshake.

Adora grinned. "Thanks,"

"Do you want some food?” Catra asked.

"I actually need to get back to wor-"

Catra pulled Adora in to a deep kiss. "Call me!" 

"Count on it!" Adora called as she walked away. 

"I thought you said you didn’t believe in love at first sight?" Entrapta said.

"I don't..." Catra replied wistfully as she watched Adora's strong body walk away. 

"Hey," A voice came from behind her. 

Catra turned around. A short pink-haired woman stood behind her. She was wearing a red polo shirt and white shorts. "I'm Glimmer. You better be nice to Adora. She's been pining over you for weeks," 

"Huh? Really? But- how did you know we... you know,” Catra asked. 

"You made quite a scene drowning back there. Half the beach saw you kissing," 

"Oh,"

"Just... don’t hurt her... she’s had a tough time recently," Glimmer walked away before Catra could answer.

* * *

**_2 years later_ **

Everyone found their love at first sight.

Scorpia went back to study in the city and married a young florist. Entrapta had become a successful marine biologist and married a fellow scientist.

And Adora and Catra? Well, Catra and Adora were married. They had moved into a house on the cliff together. Their house was decorated with shells they had collected on various dates. 

Catra had taught Adora to surf when they first started dating. Now, they surf together, holding hands as if they dancing. 

If you asked her, Catra would still say she didn’t believe in love at first sight. But that doesn't mean she's telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart link:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388


End file.
